Dancing with Zac Hanson
by Penguin402
Summary: Zac Hanson is on Dancing with the stars and then becomes a wrestler w/ his brothers Isaac and Taylor. i do not own the wrestlers that r n this story, the WWE people, or Hanson. i only own the OC's.


Dancing with Zac

One day Zac Hanson was reading the forums on .net, the thread that caught his eye was Zac Hanson on Dancing with the stars. Zac ponder on that one. He thought it would be awesome and also thought it would be a great way to promote Hanson. Zac finally decided to do it. The next day he called ABC Studios and told them he wanted to do the show. They said that it was a great idea and that he would start practicing in a month.

Month later:

A month later he was rehearsing with his partner Lacey Schwimmer. Their first dance of the season was the Viennese waltz. He had no clue what he was doing during rehearsals. When it came time for the season premiere of the show he did ok. The judges gave him 8, 7, and 8 for a total of 23. Well since this week was non elimination week, Zac was not eliminated. In week 2 he had to dance the Quickstep. He wasn't doing good at all at rehearsals, but at the show he did great. He got a 9, 7, and an 8 from the judges for a total score of 24. This week Zac survived elimination all because of the fansons who supported him.

Month later:

A month later Zac and Lacey were in the finals and it was all because of the fansons who supported him. Zac and Lacey went on to win the whole thing and being the highest voting couple in dancing with the stars history. They were both very happy about what they had accomplished. Zac and his brothers went on to win some Grammy's and becoming big again all because of Zac being on Dancing with the stars. They also went on to sing the national anthem at Wrestlemania. Zac and his brothers were bigger than they had ever been before, they were even bigger than Justin (Beaver) Bieber. Hanson was on the top of the world on cloud 9. Nothing could stop them, not even Miley Cyrus.

10 Years later:

10 Years later Zac got a call from the WWE saying that they would love for him and his brothers to join the WWE as superstars. Zac and his brothers agreed to it. They started on Smackdown as a 3 man tag team. No one liked them, they held signs saying MMMBop your way home, In a MMMBop we want you gone, and In a MMMBop we don't want you here. They were hated for a while until they did acapella on an episode of Smackdown, and that's when they earned the respect of the WWE Universe. The WWE Universe started to hold up signs saying I'm a Fanson, Fansons Unite, Fanson for life, and Fansons forever. Hanson was as big as John Cena. They were so big that Vince McMahon decided to put them in a movie. They each were in a movie. Isaac was in a comedy movie. Taylor was in a romantic movie. Zac was in a comedy/ Romance/ and action movie. Isaac's movie was about him and his wife going to fashion show and him deciding to be a fashion model. Taylor's movie was about how he meets this girl and falls in love with her. Zac's movie was about him meeting this girl and they fall in love but in a comedic kind of way. They go on an adventure together. All three of the movies did very well at the box office and on DVD. Hanson went on to win tag team and singles championships.

Isaac's Movie was a movie like the movie Zoolander.

Taylor's Movie was like the movie a lot like love.

Zac's Movie was like the movie Jewel of the Nile.

Hanson won the unified WWE tag team championship

They all won the WWE, World heavyweight, United states, and the Intercontinental championships as singles competitors.

Hanson lived the dream, they went on to retire from the WWE, then about five years later they got inducted into the WWE hall of fame. They were inducted by Jim Ross of course considering they were all from Oklahoma. When Hanson came out on to the stage to accept their induction everyone cheered for them and John Cena was out there with them. He said "I have never met a person quite like Zac here. He was such a wonderful person to work with, they all were. Isaac that man can do a mean Kermit impression. I mean he made me laugh every time I saw and heard him do it. Taylor man what are you and your wife doing during your guys spare time. I mean all I really heard about you was Taylor and his wife are having another child. Sorry to be messing with you but you know I love you man. You were such an amazing guy to work with. I was so thrilled to have the pleasure to have wrestled with you and record with you. Hanson your guys legacy will last forever and you will be missed here in the WWE." "Wow thank you John you were an amazing guy to work with also. Well so would you like to wrestle again sometime you pick the place." Zac said that he really enjoyed learning how to rap from John. After that Zac started to rap. Everyone in the audience started to laugh. They then started to talk, they said "over the years we've won countless awards and thanked a lot people for them but there is one we haven't thanked. This person is someone we should have thanked but didn't because we forgot about him until we met a fan of both Hanson and the WWE who told us about him. The guy's name is Clarence Thomas, he helped us record some of our early recordings and early albums. Which were Boomerang and MMMBop, so we would like to thank him for doing what he did." Before Hanson came out to accept their induction they showed a video of them and their start in the WWE and the music business. It was a very good video.

WrestleMania:

The next night at WrestleMania Hanson and the rest of the hall of fame inductees showed up for the introduction of the WWE hall of fame inductees. Before the introduction of the WWE hall of fame inductees Hanson sang America the beautiful. Wrestlemania and the WWE hall of fame induction ceremony were both held in Hanson's home town of Tulsa, Ok at the BOK Center. Only a select few Hanson fan club members got front row seats at Wrestlemania.

Monday Night Raw:

The next night on Raw Hanson gets a chance to guest host it. I think it was a bad idea because it kind of got a little out of hand. What I mean by out of hand is there were monkeys, throwing of pies and cakes, paint ball fights, sugar, throwing of 5 of 5 cup salad, and just plain old Hanson antics. The WWE universe loved every minute of it. There wasn't a single person in the audience not laughing. There were a lot of people laughing so hard that they either were crying or they peed their pants. It was a very hilarious Monday Night Raw. At the end of Monday Night Raw Hanson said their goodbyes and pretty much every one in the Raw locker room came out to say their goodbyes. There were only a select few who got to come into the ring to say there goodbyes. Those people were John Cena, Vince McMahon, their families, Jim Ross, Weird Al Yankovic, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Degeneration X, and a bunch of other people. Stone Cold Steve Austin said " you guys were great entertainers in and out of the ring. I mean I would watch you every week just to see what you guys were going to do that night. You guys were like DX only funnier no offense DX but they were funnier. How did you guys get to be so funny?" " I guess it's because we have Zac to blame for being so funny. I mean we have always been around him and I guess his comedy rubbed off on to us. I don't know. Thank you for calling us great entertainers in and out of the ring, we really appreciate that." Taylor said. Soon the crowd began to shout " take your shirt off!" over and over again. Hanson told their families to go back stage for a while. Their families went back stage for a while. " Do you want me to take off my shirt?" Isaac asked. The crowd shouted "no!" Taylor asked "do you want me to take off my shirt?" "No!" the crowd shouted. "Do you want me to take off my shirt?" Zac asked. "Yes! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" the crowd kept on shouting. Zac took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. The crowd was not satisfied so they shouted "Pants off!" over and over again. So Zac took his pants off and threw them into the crowd. The crowd was still not satisfied. They shouted " underwear off!" over and over again. Zac took his underwear off but instead of throwing it out into the crowd he decided to keep his dignity. The crowd shouted "select a fan!" over and over again. Zac selected two fans which were me and Ashley. The crowd said "touch it!" over and over again. So me and Ashley touched it and it felt good to me. I don't know how it felt to Ashley but it felt good to me. The crowd then shouted "take it off!" over and over again. So we both took our shirts off. The crowd then shouted "take it all off!" over and over again. So me and Ashley took it all off. The crowd shouted "touch them!" over and over again. So Zac touched them *touch them*(our you know what's) and it felt good to me. I don't know how it felt to Ashley but felt good to me. I really enjoyed it a whole lot. It was a lot a fun. The show was over after that. Zac didn't tell his wife or two kids what happened when they left. I guess it was better to keep it a secret. After the show I asked Ashley if she liked what she did to Zac and what Zac did to her. She said it was awesome and that she wishes that he wasn't married and didn't have kids. I told her I know me too. She loved everything else but she really loved the ending. I did too.

5 years later:

5 years later Zac is asked back on Raw to guest host it, and guess who else was back on the show me and Ashley. This time it was worse they wanted us to do things to Zac. I don't know about Zac or Ashley but I felt the WWE Universe had gone way too out of hand but I enjoyed it.

The divorce:

Months after that episode on Raw was aired, Zac's wife finds out what happens and decides to get a divorce. Zac calls me and Ashley and tells us what happened. We are both very sad for him but also very happy because that means we can have him. He asks us "do you two want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" "Yes!" we both say. The next night he takes us on a date to a lot of places. We all had a great time together. You could tell Zac had a great time and was willing to get over Kate.

5 years later:

5 years later Zac proposes to me and Ashley at the same time. We both say yes. A few months later me and Ashley get married to Zac on the same day. It was a beautiful ceremony. We all three had a great time. The reception was very nice and beautiful like a flower.

Our wedding night:

We had a hard time figuring out how we would all spend our wedding night. I wanted to spend it with Zac because I have known him a lot longer than Ashley. Ashley wanted to spend with Zac because she was only with him for his looks. We told Zac" you get to choose who you want to be with on your wedding night." Zac made his decision, he said" I choose my hot and sexy wife Mrs. Taylor Dyan Hanson to be the one I spend my wedding night with." "Great! Why don't we go right now?" I said. "ok lets go!" he said. We go and enjoy our wedding night doing all sorts of stuff. When we were done doing those things it was Ashley's turn. She did all sorts of stuff with him. She said "Zac is a beast." "I know he is. I loved being with him." I said. "so what are we going to do about going to bed tonight?" she asked. "we can all sleep in the same bed together and Zac can sleep in the middle." I said. "ok lets tell Zac." she said. Zac agrees with what we told him. He slept in the middle of the bed and we slept next to him.

The divorce:

A few years later Zac and Ashley got a divorce. They got a divorce because Ashley thought Zac loved me more than her so they got into a fight and they called it quits. Me and Ashley were still friends after the divorce. I think it was way better because it was hard sleeping with three people in the same bed. We had a great marriage me and Zac did together.

Dancing with Zac:

A few years later they made a movie about Zac and his life. Me, Zac, Ashley, Kate, Taylor, Isaac, John, DX, and all the people in this story were in the movie. The movie was called Dancing with Zac.

Zac wrote and performed a few songs for the movie. One song in particular that he wrote and performed was a song called Watershed. Zac said that the song was written for me. I thought he was very sweet for doing that. The song was the sound track title for the movie.

* * *

><p><em>Every day she's serving coffee<em>

_walking in her high heeled shoes_

_Any time she wears her hair down_

_oh, another day I lose_

_She don't know She don't care about it_

_She's a watershed,making my heart turn blue_

_She's a watershed,making my heart turn blue_

* * *

><p>Another song that he wrote and performed for me was a song called you're enough. I really loved that song a whole lot.<p>

_You're enough for the rest of my life_  
><em>Darling, please don't go<em>  
><em>Blink of an eye, did I make it in time?<em>  
><em>Hold me and tell me I'm home<em>  
><em>I'll give you my word<em>  
><em>The word of a fool in love<em>  
><em>You're enough for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Darling, I surrender<em>

_Wide awake I sit in my bedroom alone_  
><em>Think of all the things I need<em>  
><em>Of all the thoughts you seem to cross my mind the most<em>  
><em>One thing I could never replace<em>

_Some days the love fades_  
><em>We hold on and know its real<em>

_'Cause you're enough for the rest of my life_

_Darling, please don't go_  
><em>Blink of an eye, did I make it in time?<em>  
><em>Hold me and tell me I'm home<em>  
><em>I'll give you my word<em>  
><em>The word of a fool in love<em>  
><em>You're enough for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Darling, I surrender<em>

_Wide awake I sit in my bedroom alone_  
><em>I think of all the things I need<em>  
><em>Of all the thoughts, you seem to cross my mind the most<em>  
><em>The one thing I could never replace<em>  
><em>Someday, if love fades<em>  
><em>Hold on, I know it's real<em>

_'Cause you're enough for the rest of my life_  
><em>Darling, please don't go<em>  
><em>Blink of an eye, did I make it in time?<em>  
><em>Hold me and tell me I'm home<em>  
><em>I'll give you my word<em>  
><em>The word of a fool in love<em>

_You're enough for the rest of my life_  
><em>Darling, I surrender<em>

_For everyday another path that I could take_  
><em>But I don't want just any love<em>  
><em>I couldn't see that life with out you is a mistake<em>  
><em>But now I know that I was wrong<em>  
><em>Someday the love fades we hold on and know its real<em>

_'Cause you're enough for the rest of my life_  
><em>Darling, please don't go<em>  
><em>Blink of an eye, did I make it in time?<em>  
><em>Hold me and tell me I'm home<em>  
><em>I'll give you my word<em>  
><em>The word of a fool in love<em>  
><em>You're enough for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Darling, I surrender<em>

_Honestly, I've been waiting for you_

_But now I see that there's nothing to prove_  
><em>On and on I've been waiting for you my love to say that you're mine<em>

_'Cause you're enough for the rest of my life_  
><em>Darling, please don't go<em>  
><em>Blink of an eye, did I make it in time?<em>  
><em>Hold me and tell me I'm home<em>  
><em>I'll give you my word<em>  
><em>The word of a fool in love<em>  
><em>You're enough for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Darling, I surrender.<em>

_'Cause you're enough for the rest of my life_  
><em>Darling, please don't go<em>  
><em>Blink of an eye, did I make it in time?<em>  
><em>Hold me and tell me I'm home<em>  
><em>I'll give you my word<em>  
><em>The word of a fool in love<em>  
><em>You're enough for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Darling, I surrender.<em>

* * *

><p>The movie became the highest grossing movie in history, selling $6,884,606,868 at the box office. It even went on to being nominated and winning Oscars, golden globes, and many other big awards. The soundtrack also did great it got nominated and won Grammy's, American Music, World music and many other big awards. Zac had the two biggest selling songs in history stay at no. 1 for a long time. Those two songs were Watershed and You're enough. The two songs even went on to being no. 1 videos for weeks. Both of the videos had Zac singing to me in bed, in the morning during breakfast, on the way work, and just anywhere else you can think of. This was the first time Zac had ever went solo because he had been with Hanson all those years. Zac was actually more popular as a solo artist than as a member of Hanson. People who would come and see Zac in concert would hold up signs saying Zac you're my Watershed, Zac will you marry me I'm legal, Zac is my Teenage Dream, and other stuff. Zac really enjoyed having this life but he wanted more. What Zac wanted was kids that he could love, play with, teach new things to, and just be a father figure for them. I wanted to have kids and a family also but I was worried about having twins, and how they wouldn't be able to see Zac that much because of his career. Zac told me "baby, I know that you have twins on both sides of your family but what if we don't have twins. Taylor, I know the baby won't get to see me that much but I'm willing to make it work. I'm going to try to take off of work just to help you raise this child." "Zac I don't want you to give up your career to help take care of the baby." "I know but I want to because I love you and I want to have kids with you. I don't care how many kids we have together just as long as we have kids. We could have twins, triplets, or just one it doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is seeing you happy. I don't care how many we have, what they look like or what is wrong with them just as long as your happy I'm happy." "That's so sweet of you to say that. I think I do want to try to have kids with you because I love you and I think you would make a great father just like you make a great husband." 'You really mean that?" "I do really mean that. You are fun to be around and I see how much Tay and Ike's kids really love you. I think you'll be a really great father." "Thanks! I think you'll make a great mom because you are so sweet and so loving. Our kids would really love you. They would call you super mom or the best mommy anyone could ever ask for just like I call you the best wife anyone could ever ask for." "Thanks and you are the best husband anyone could ever ask for." Zac then starts to kiss me very passionately for a few minutes. After that he starts to put his moves on me and we begin to make a baby. A month later I find out that I'm pregnant! I told Zac about it and he was so excited. He already had names pick out. "I'm sorry to have to rain on your parade but I already have the names picked out. Well just if we a girl. I don't have any boy names picked out. My girl names are Adrian Elizabeth, Lucy Marie, Jessica Lynn, Ashley Lauren, Emily Lauren, Ashley Kay, Emily Kay, Adrian Michelle, Jessica Michelle, Ashley Michelle, Emily Michelle, or Nevaeh Michelle. I don't care what the first name is just as long as the middle name is Kay, Lynn, or Michelle. I want Kay because Kay was my Great aunt's name and I want Lynn because Lynn is my mom's middle name. There is no reason why I want Michelle to be the middle name I just really like that name. Wait I do have a boy name, James Manuel. I want him to go by Manuel because that was my great uncle's name." "Wow! You have a lot of names picked out. So here's the deal if we have a girl you pick the name and if we have a boy I pick the name. does that sound ok to you?" "Yes that's fine with me."<p>

The hospital:

At the Hospital me and Zac go and see the first ultrasound. It all went great except that me and Zac found out that I was having super early contractions and that I needed to be put on bed rest. I wasn't so thrilled about it, "What do you mean when you say I'm having early contractions? I'm not due for another 8 months." "Well Taylor what I mean is that you have a disease that only happens to certain women who are pregnant with their first child." "Will I still be able to have more kids?" "Yes but it all depends on the women. Most women can't and most can. In your case you can have as many kids as you want." "Thanks doc. I just have one more question before we leave. How did I get this disease? No one in my family has had this disease except my great-grandma had two kids die at birth." "I have no clue how you got it. All I know is that I want you to stay in bed until your next appointment and until the baby comes." "Ok I will doctor." Zac takes me home and makes sure I stay in bed like the doctor said to.

Month later:

A month later the contractions start to hurt more and more each day. I can't stand the pain, it hurts so bad. Zac finally decides to take me to the doctor and the doctor says that I need to take some prenatal vitamins. They help a little bit but not that much.

3 Months later:

Three months later the contractions become worst than they have ever been before. Zac takes me to the doctor and the doctor says that I'm not looking so good. He says that I look I'm going into labor but my water hasn't broken yet. I had no clue what was going on. They kept me in the hospital overnight so they could run some tests on me. There was nothing wrong with the tests. They thought it was just the baby kicking a whole lot. It turns out that every time Zac would leave to go to work or rehearse for an upcoming tour, the baby would kick. I guess the baby missed her daddy because that would be the only time I would have those contractions.

3 Months later:

Three months later I go into labor with me and Zac's baby. Zac rushes me down to the hospital. My water doesn't break until I get into the car. When we get to the hospital they take me to the delivery room and begin to get me ready for when I have to push. After that they take me to the room so I can push the baby out. Zac came by my side and held my hand through the delivery. When the baby came out it was a beautiful 6lb 4oz baby girl. We decided to name her Katherine Michelle Hanson because Katherine means pure, Greek goddess of magic and Greek goddess of torture. This child had put me through so pain and torture but was also a magical child. Zac was the first person to hold her after they cleaned her. He looked so happy holding her. It was like he didn't want to let go of her. We were all such a happy family after that.

Months later:

A few months later Zac hangs up his mike and drum sticks and decides to retire. I was there supporting him through it all. It was so hard for him to make that decision but he did it and did it so great. Zac still sung after he retired but it was only to comfort Kay (Katherine). We lived a great life after that one that no one can ever take away.

Year later:

A year later I get pregnant again and Zac was so happy about it. He thought it was a great to be a father once but to be a father twice was even more better. Me and Zac go to the hospital to see the ultrasound. When we were at the hospital we found out that we were going to have twins. I wasn't thrilled about it at all because I knew it was going to be so hard taking care of three kids.

Eight months later:

Eight months later I go into labor and I have two twins. They were both 6lb 2oz baby girls. We decided to name one Ashley Nicole and the other Haley Marie. We decided to name one of them Ashley because that was my friend's name and she had so much strength and that's what we wanted our baby to have. The reason why we decided to name our other baby Haley was because I loved the show One Tree Hill and one of the characters on there was a girl named Haley. Haley was so beautiful, smart, talented, and had so much strength. We wanted our daughter to be just like that. Actually we wanted all three of our daughters to be like just that.

Our life was perfect after that, me and Zac got offered to do a movie together. We were both going to be the main characters in the movie. Me and Zac ended up taking the offer and shooting the movie. The movie was about this girl who didn't believe in love until she met the man of her dreams. This movie brought us fame and fortune but we didn't exactly want that. What we wanted was to just do a movie for fun. After we did that movie we were offered to do a show on Broadway. We took the offer because it Broadway and how can you say no to that. A few years I get pregnant again. I told Zac about it and he was so thrilled but me not so thrilled and this is what I had to say about it "Zac, we need to stop popping out kids like this. I mean I love kids but we need to stop popping out kids. We can't keep popping out kids when I'm in my 40's because it can hurt me or the baby. Plus when Kay gets older she'll be having kids and it would look weird for both me and her to be having kids at the same time." "I get it we need to be more careful." "Yes we do." "So what's the sex?" "I don't know I haven't been to the doctor yet. I go tomorrow." "Ok I'll be there." The next day we go to the doctor and I find out I'm going to be having a boy.

9 Months later:

9 Months later I go into labor and have me Zac's child. It was a 6lb 12oz baby boy named James Manuel. We had him go by Manuel because that was my great uncle's name and I was really close to him. I hoped to be close to my son just like me and my great uncle Manuel were.


End file.
